creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WhyAmIReadingThis
Hey, so I have something I would like to say. I find it unfair that people under 13 are considered 'kids' on this wiki and and are banned, reported, and even kicked off this. I've looked through the rules of this wiki monthly and have NEVER seen anything that says you must 13 or older to be on this site. I'm 13 and I find that totally unfair. There was a 12 y/o on this site that got reported to staff and got banned by a bynch of people. Its not fair. XMidgetTACOx (talk) 17:46, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I do not know how to publish a new pasta Questions You Banned from chat for "(Misuse of "gay")" *I wasn't misusing gay I was being honest michael myers is gay *Gay isn't against the chat rules *You were supposed warn, kick, ban *You didn't those steps in the same exact order *Why would you ban me in the first place, no offense but I'm not sure if you read the chat rules or if you are a proper Administrator ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 01:51, November 25, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz Why was the My Little Pony Theory deleted? I looked it up, because I saw a video associated with it, and wanted to read. When I did though, I found it had been deleted. Why? : Hey there. First, please sign your posts. Second, it was deleted as a part of a mass-removal of MLP-themed pastas, which was carried out for quality reasons. If you feel it should be undeleted, please make a case in deletion appeal. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:44, November 25, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry about that. I don't have a lot of experience with Creepy Pasta, and even less with the talk pages. i thought it would just show my username, like on threads of many chat forums. ~ Elena Crystal WRONG GUY BANNED All i want to say is this . Noah has been wrongly banned by zalgopasta. it is me who deserves the two months not him. Call it what you want but i harrassed zack way more than he did. I am not a sheep to be controlled by anyone(in response to what chao said) . I want noah's ban down to two weeks and mine up to two months since it was me who harrased zack. I hope you will respond soon and in a positive manner. Basitsnake (talk) 09:13, November 25, 2013 (UTC) thank you Thank you for the quick response Basitsnake (talk) 13:28, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Requesting End of Ban After some deliberation, I've decided to come back. There is something I have to do, however, that would require the help of everyone in chat. So let me back, and I'll explain everything. :) I may be crazy, but at least I still have my sanity. User:NoOneWillSee 23:13, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Problem User:Wesfett This guy came on earlier, and began to make fun of people with autism, and then created spam pages over on the trollpasta wiki on the same subject when I banned him. Now, I'm not sure, but I think that means he should be blocked here for cross wiki drama, correct? Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 13:48, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ur a robot evil Princess Monogatari (talk) 14:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Racial Slurs The same guy who made fun of autism (That guy Weaver linked above) put a racist comment on one pasta here: The Secret of Borealis#comm-210484 pls delete the comment. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:00, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Fanart So here's my drawing: It's an updated version of Plank's one. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC) NEEEEEEEEEECK WHERE U ATTT! Where you at i mees you neeeeeck!! TheOperator' 20:15, December 3, 2013 (UTC)